


The Dinner Party from Hell

by nooneshome12



Series: The Hero's Journey [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Family Dinners, Link pov, Protective Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneshome12/pseuds/nooneshome12
Summary: Zelda and Link have finally settled into a comfortable rhythm of light teasing and humor. Some may even see it as flirting. But their new arrangement hasn't affected Link's drive to protect his Princess. So how does a dinner party make him go ballistic?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Hero's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807891
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fiction that I have written so please leave some comments on how I can improve!

Link was frustrated, although he wasn't showing it.

He wasn't frustrated a few hours ago when he had been packing his saddle bag for the week-long pilgrimage to the Spring of Power that Zelda and him would embark on. If he had to place what he was feeling then it had to be excitement, relief or maybe giddiness although he would never admit the last one. The last time that they had visited a Spring, the Spring of Courage a few months ago, excitement was not the emotion he would have felt before they left. 

It had only been a few weeks since his appointment as Zelda’s personal Knight, or bodyguard as she would have put it. Link would have thought that after a few weeks of his presence she would at the very least get used to him being there, but that was not the case. Instead of a face of happiness or acceptance whenever she saw him every morning, it was a face of contempt or anger. 

The trip to the Spring had been a short and silent one. It wasn't the silence that Link hated, it was the reason behind the silence. It was not because they had run out of topics to discuss or that they were taking in the scenery. It was simply because she despised him and his company. The trip back from the Spring wasn't any better. 

But, that was all in the past. Just a week after that visit to the Spring of Courage, they had a run in with the Yiga in the Gerudo Desert. And while Link didn't expect any change to their relationship following, he was pleasantly surprised. He brought her back to the entrance to Gerudo Town where she would be safe for the night, before their journey back to the Castle the next day. Aside from him asking her if she was alright and if the Yiga had hurt her, they hadn't said a word on the walk back to town. 

Link was too focused in looking for any threats on their ride back the next day to realize that Zelda wasn't avoiding his gaze. It wasn't until they had gotten through Gerudo Valley and stopped for the night did she break the silence. 

“Um...Link?”

He almost dropped the fish he was cooking into the fire. He had become so used to silence that her near whisper startled him. Turning around to face her, she was sitting with her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She had never looked him in the eyes before. Now she was looking right at him. 

“I wanted to...firstly say thank you for what you did yesterday. I abandoned you in the Bazaar and you somehow managed to find me.” 

“It’s no problem, Princess.” he murmured, he would have been surprised if she even heard him. 

“No it was a problem! I have been the absolute worst to you and you have been nothing but kind to me! And I have been anything but. And that’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I’m so sorry for how I have been acting, it has been childish, immature and down right sadistic. I know that I have already asked so much of you but I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me at some point, it doesn't have to be anytime soon, jus-” 

“Already forgiven.” he said trying to prevent her from rambling like he knew she would have done for hours if not stopped. 

“What? Stop it you’re being preposterous! You cannot forgive me that easily, I want you to scream at me, yell at me and tell me that I’m the horrible person that I am to hate the one person who I could ever talk to.” she ended with throwing her head in her hands and giving a frustrated sigh. 

Link, who was a man of very few words to begin with, was at a loss. He couldn't believe that she thought he would shove off her apology. Realizing that this could be his chance to finally level with her, he walked over to her and knelt down on one knee and put his hand on his shoulder. She flinched at his touch at first and looked up at him with confusion. He saw a few tears start to form when he sighed. 

“Princess, you have no reason to have to apologize to me because there is nothing to forgive. You have been going through things that a lesser person would cave in under. You have basically the world on your shoulders, and I knew this. I knew how much other people expect of you. And I knew that every time you looked at me you saw all of those expectations that you have yet to fulfill. So I could understand when someone who you are supposed to be with every second of everyday is a walking reminder of all of your expectations, and you don't want to be around them, I know I wouldn't. So again, there is nothing to forgive.” he said, out of breath by the end. He hasn't put that many words together in months!

She must have had the same thoughts as she was staring with her mouth wide open at him. When she finally could talk, it had been in broken sentences.

“I don't….why…Thank you.” 

Link gave her a smile and squeezed her shoulder. Only then did he realize how long his hand had been there, and self consciously yanked it away from her and went back to cooking their dinner. After a few minutes, the food was done as he filled up two bowls of the fish risotto. Handing her a plate, she gave a quick “Thanks” as Link dug into his food. When he finished his bowl, he noticed that she had only eaten a few bites, he was going to ask if she wanted something different when she met his eyes.

“Fresh start?” She asked, extending her hand towards him.

“Fresh start.” He replied with a mouth full of food and shaking her hand.

From that night on, no longer were their travels filled with a tense, hostile silence, but with laughter, diatribes and jokes. At the start it was mostly Zelda starting conversations with Link only nodding or giving yes or no answers. But, after awhile Link was starting to finally get used to their new arrangement, so he felt comfortable enough with her to speak freely. And it only got better from there, so much so that Link felt like they were friends and enjoyed each other's company, rather than Princess and Bodyguard who despise each other. 

Which is why Link enjoyed their journeys out of the Castle. While they were still friendly at the Castle, it was only either behind closed doors or out in the Wild did they really show their friendship. It was mostly teasing on his part, it would be sacrilege to tease or make fun of the Princess in front of others. 

It was there, in the stable where his happy mood was soured. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see Zelda standing before him. 

“Oh! I thought you were still with your father. Are you ready to go? Epona is all set.” He noticed her clear change of mood from just an hour ago, she looked disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, but leaving for the Spring will have to wait until tomorrow. Father apparently decided to only tell me now that we have some Akkalan Noble family visiting tonight. And how he wants me to be present for dinner tonight.” She said in a huff, blowing a lock of her hair out of her face. A common tick she had when she was frustrated, if Link had seen that in any other situation, he’d have found it cute. 

If it hadn't been for the other knights training just some twenty feet away, Link would have joined her in frustration. But, he knew that this wasn't the place so he held his tongue. 

“Then, I will have to let the Captain know that I will be available for watch tonight.” he said, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Oh no you're not. If I have to suffer through this, so do you.” she said with a smile.

“Oh? Well then I will have to thank you, Princess. You are such an enabler, until you came along I never skipped guard duty.” he said with a smile as they walked towards the castle entrance. Even when he was angry he could always tease her. 

“So, who is this big wig Akkala fellow that has enough weight to postpone a pilgrimage for a day?”

“Oh, he’s Haturos father, Bato.” she said with a knowing smile. 

What she knew was how much Link despised Haturo, or Sir Haturo as he liked to call himself. Haturo was a Royal Guardsman who rose to the rank of Lieutenant fairly quickly. Almost too quickly for someone who never saw any combat outside of training, but being the firstborn son of one of the oldest and most respected noble families in the kingdom probably meant he got some strings pulled. With that respected lineage made him the most arrogant, despicable person that Link has ever met. 

Most people would assume that being chosen Hero and wielder of the Sword that seals the Darkness would get some respect from the noble class, but Link received very little. Most of the Nobles simply looked at lineage to determine who deserved respect, and if there was one thing that Link didn't have, it was that. When he first arrived at the Castle, clutching the Master Sword in a dirty rag, wearing a tunic covered in dirt and mud and spoke in a heavy rural accent, most of the Court judged him as a lowborn peasant who still needed to prove he was worthy. And Haturo was in that camp, he never respected Link, even after he had beaten every member of the King’s Personal Guard all by himself. Link had tried on numerous occasions to try and win him over, only to fail every time. So Link just accepted how some people will never change.

“That means he’s going to be there, isn't he.” He asked already knowing the answer, he’d been to enough of these to know.

“Unfortunately.” she answered, holding in a laugh as they made it to her bedroom.

He let her go get dressed as he waited outside. The sun was starting to set when he heard her door open and out she stepped. He only expected to see her dressed in her usually formal dress, the one that she knighted him in. But she was wearing a whole different dress, it being all white, sleeveless and...absolutely beautiful. That last thought must have snuck past Link's psyche, he had always known that she was exactly that. And he was able to keep those thoughts in his head just by reminding himself how he would never be able to be with her. If there was one thing he missed from the beginning of his relationship, it was that being made crystal clear. If she hated him, that pretty much made it next to impossible. But, ever since their new start, they had growth so close over the past few months. So close it was nearly driving him insane.

“Well?” She asked, holding her hands in front of her with a hopeful look on her face.

He realized he hadn't said anything and was staring probably with his eyes bulging out of his head and quickly said, “Oh! You look beau-great!” His inner thought nearly exposed him and he really hoped that she didn't notice.

Based on her blushing, she definitely did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment any feedback, I'd love to hear it!

“So….when are you going to stop staring and do your job?” Zelda asked with a grin offering Link her elbow. 

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, Princess.” 

He let her wrap her arm around his elbow and off they went to the dining room. Since it was on the complete opposite side of the castle, they had plenty of time to joke and tease before they were forced to act not as friends, but as Princess and Chosen Hero for the rest of the night. Link knew what he was going to have to deal with from Haturo, so he was intending to use that short time that they had to the fullest. Usually she would notice whenever he got lost in thought, seeing how his eyes lost focus and how he would just look at something in the distance. But, she was ranting and raving about something that Purah discovered today, so she was too wrapped up in discussing her friend's research to notice. 

That was probably one of his favorite things about her, her excitement for science. He was glad that she found an escape to her frustrated and stress filled life, more than glad. She would get the same look in her eyes that a child would get if they got a surprise cake, and talk. Really talk, like almost rambling. She would always apologize after a few minutes of technical babble that he didn't really even understand, and say how improper it is for a princess to ramble.

“Don’t worry about it.” was his usual reply. Sometimes he would mix it up with a “Keep going, it’s an interesting subject.” The more he thought about it, he really should use the ladder more often, it usually got him either a hug or a big smile. But if he was honest with himself, he just liked to hear her talk. 

“Hello? Earth to Link?” 

Crap, she caught him. All he could do was scratch the back of his neck, mutter a “sorry” and give her a goofy grin. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of their stroll was relatively quiet, in comparison to their usual routine outside of the castle. Just as they approached the big double doors into the dinning room, Zelda took a deep breath and gave Links arm a quick squeeze before she took her arm out of his own. Link then went to open the door and held it for her. 

“Ah, there you are.” 

With a large dining room, it is usually filled with members of the court and nobility every night for a feast. But tonight there were only five people there, Zelda and Link included. The King was sitting at the end of the large table with an empty seat to his right. On the other side of the table was Haturo and his father, with Haturo sitting next to the King.  
Zelda's father motioned for her to sit next to him, and Link didn't need another instruction as he went to his normal post standing against the wall with Zelda's back to him. He groaned internally, this meant that Haturo was looking at him the entire time. Zelda took her seat next to her father when he cleared his throat.

“Zelda, I am sure that you have ran into Lieutenant Haturo in the castle at some point, yes?”

“Yes I have, Father. Lieutenant Haturo has been nothing but kind and chivalrous whenever I have spoken to him.” She answered. Link could have laughed at what she just said. He knew that tone of voice, she puts that on whenever she is lying right through her teeth. Based on the look on Haturo’s face, he has no clue, and that made Link want to laugh even more. 

“Well then I’m glad. He has been an exceptional officer in the Royal Guard and comes from a very long lineage of noble knights. Speaking of, this is Bato, Haturos father and a lifelong friend.” The King said with an added flair at the end.

“Pleased to finally meet you Princess.” Bato said as he raised his glass of wine.

Just as The King was about to speak, the large doors opened as dozens of servants came into the room holding tray after tray of food. Now this was always the hardest part of Link’s job as the Chosen Hero. He would always rather fight dozens of Lynels than have the most delicious food in all of Hyrule go to waste right in front of him. Zelda knew this, when she found out that his weakness was food, she cut back on what she ate at these gatherings. So that whenever she was allowed to leave, they would both sneak into the kitchens later than night and eat together.

“You're the Hero Chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness! You should be able to eat with me at those dreadful dinners!” She told him one night after a very long dinner that lasted almost six hours.

“I'm glad you think so. They all just see me as some farmboy from a village on the other side of the kingdom, and their right. I don't deserve to sit at the same table as them, let alone you.” He said with a mouth full of steak tips.

He expected her to tell him how he was worthy of sitting with her, but yet again, she surprised him. She scooted over to him and put her hand over his and said, “I’m not worthy enough for you.”

He broke his normally blank face with a smile just remembering that night. It was nights like that where Link had hope that she may have feelings for him, but he knew not to get his hopes up. He was probably just overthinking it like he always does. All he had for evidence was little things, things so little that they could easily be explained. Like how she snuggles up next to him whenever they are on the road, she probably just got cold. See there is a logical explanation for everything, right? The sound of silverware striking fine china brought him back to the present, where he should have been focusing his attention, not on silly thoughts of romance.

“Father, if I may, and I mean no disrespect. But, why did you postpone my pilgrimage to the Spring of Power?” Zelda asked, Link knew she was meaning to ask that question since she was told about the change of plans. “I just assumed that since the Calamity is imminent, I shouldn't delay.”

“I felt that it was necessary for you to meet Bato. He is one of the most influential nobles in the entire kingdom and holds a lot of sway in the court. And yes, I know your training is very important, but learning how to rule is important also. And you will need Bato and Haturo's aid when you do rule.” The King said coming off more as a lecture than an answer. 

Instead of a shouting match between the two royals, which had become a regular occurrence at these more private dinners, Zelda went back to eating her food with no protest. He isn't worth it Zel, Link thought. The next hour or so of conversation was mostly Bato and the King chatting about their pasts, with Haturo chiming in whatever he could to boost his self image. Zelda on the other hand, stayed quiet for the most part. 

After Bato had finished his story with a comedic finish, the King took a few seconds to compose himself before clearing his throat and looked at Haturo. 

“Son, why don't you and Zelda have a walk around the battlements so that your father and I can reminisce without boring you two.” He said looking at Haturo.

“Oh no please your Majesty, you could never bore me. But, if that is your command, I will acquiesce.” 

Haturo stood up and quickly walked over to Zelda’s chair and offered her his hand. She took his hand with some hesitation and wrapped her arm around his elbow. She shot Link a look, and he didn't need to think twice before he went to follow her and Haturo towards the doors that led outside. Instead he heard the King for the first time tonight, acknowledging his presence.

“Oh Link, please I’m sure that Sir Haturo is more than capable of protecting my daughter, you can stay at your post.” 

If looks could kill, the King would have been disemboweled by the look of anger and frustration at her father. Link had managed to keep his composure, even as he looked and saw the satisfied look on Haturos face. Giving the King a bow, he turned around and went back to his spot against the wall. Zelda was giving a look that made him want to run across the dining room and punch Haturo’s smug face. Instead, all he could do was mouth, “I’m sorry”. 

“Come with me Princess, I’m sure we can survive without him!”  
And off she went, out of his watchful eye. An all too familiar feeling of isolation and loneliness overcame him as he tried to listen to the King's conversation. But, all he could do was imagine Haturo running his big mouth and sweet talking the Princess and sweeping her off her feet, leaving him all alone. A feeling he was all too familiar with, that was until his friendship with Zelda. 

Even back home on the farm in Hateno, even with his mom and sister there with him. He always felt isolated ever since he was a kid, more specifically ever since his father passed away. His relationship with his father was a typical father-son relationship, the son idolizing his father and the father praying to all three goddesses that the son will not end up like him. Whenever his father was home from Castle Town, he spent every waking moment with his father. His mother referred to him as his father's shadow, and Link couldn't have been happier. Even as he grew older, and Link had to become what his father was to him for his younger sister, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his father. As talk of a Hero to aid in the coming Calamity became more and more prevalent, most picuted the Hero as a tall, muscular mountain of a man, who could sway women with only a look and taking down ten lynels at once. Link only pictured his father. 

“So Bato, I am assuming you made Haturo aware of this arrangement?” the King said, breaking Link out of his daydream.

“I have Rhoam, have you told Zelda yet?” Bato asked, the mention of Zelda peaked his interest. He mentally kicked himself for not paying more attention to their conversation. 

“I have not, I did not want to overwhelm her just yet. Hylia, she screams at me when I tell her to pray, if she acts like that when I tell her to simply pray, I cannot imagine her reaction to her betrothal.” the King said with a laugh.

Wait what?! Betrothal!? That can’t be true, he must have been mistaken.

“I understand Rhoam, although I imagine my son will not have the same amount of discretion as you. He has another thing to look for when the Calamity is defeated. I never imagined my son as a man to be excited for a wedding, but when someone is marrying the Princess, I can forgive him.” 

This was no dream, but a nightmare! It took all of his will not to run outside, grab Zelda and run for the hills. All of his fears of Zelda and Haturo were coming true! And instead of being rid of Haturo after his mission as Hero finished, he was going to have to watch him marry the woman he loves. Normally, Link would have scolded himself for admitting that he loved her, but goddess be damned, he could care less right now. He heard the King and Bato’s conversation go on and on, but he couldn't bear to hear anymore on the subject. His entire world was crashing down upon him yet again, just like what happened with his father. He dealt with his father's death by shutting himself away from others for weeks, and weeping himself to sleep. 

But he couldn't cry, not here, not now. All he could do now was to stand there and watch, watch with a cold, emotionless face as the girl he love would be sold into a loveless marriage with a man who would have him exiled from the castle as soon at a crown was placed on his head. 

Just when he was about to break down just from thoughts of what the future might hold, he heard the doors of the dining hall open to reveal a happy Haturo and Zelda sporting a look that perfectly emulated how Link felt, despair.


	3. Chapter 3

“Link, why don’t you escort Princess Zelda to her quarters for the night, you two have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow.” 

Although Link nodded his head in agreement to the King’s command, he hasn't taken his focus on the bad of Zelda’s head. He waited by the door as Zelda rose from her chair, bowed to her father and guests and headed towards the door. Before she reached the door a voice broke the tense silence.

“Wait!” Haturo said as he rose from his chair and crossed the room to grab Zelda’s hand. It took all of Link’s composure not to rip Zelda away from him. “I hope that you enjoyed tonight's dinner, and I look forward to more in the future.” He finished his nauseating statement with a kiss to the top of Zelda’s hand. To everyone else in the room, Zelda’s smile may have been taken as sincere, but Link has seen her real smiles before, he may have been the only one to see her really smile, and this was not a real smile.

Without a word or bow to acknowledge Haturo’s words she headed towards the door. Link instinctually held them open for her, and as she passed he caught sight of Haturo’s face. He looked evil, with a terrifying grin and glint in his eye, he winked at Link before heading back to his seat at the table. 

As the doors closed, Link heard a shaky sigh from Zelda. She had her back to him, her head aimed downwards with her arms wrapped around herself. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, from what he heard her father didn’t tell her about the betrothal yet. So why would she be so upset? Maybe Haturo told her, but he had to have been told not to say anything. He knew Haturo was an egotistical ass, but he would never endanger his one chance to be king. He knew something must have happened on that walk, but in his time with the Princess, asking her what was upsetting her was never a good idea. He cleared his throat, making her jump, she must have been very deep in thought. 

“Um, should we...you know?” he asked hoping to come off as somewhat confident.

“....y-yeah, let’s go.”

There was no teasing this time, it was really amazing how much two hours can change things. Just two hours ago, they had been teasing and joking, and Link didn't have his world fall apart yet again. But, he’d wait to release all his frustrations later, he didn’t want her to worry about him with so much already on her mind. He looked over at her, and instead of being met with the side of her head, she was looking right at him. He’d been caught, previous times he had been caught looking at her, he quickly avoided his gaze and prayed that she wouldn’t bring it up. For some reason, he felt the need to ask her if she was alright, so he did.

“A-are you alright? I know that you hate these things as much as I do.” he said as he maintained eye contact with her.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it, turned her head forward and walked faster. All he could do was follow her, wondering how he could fix this, if he even can. With her walking ahead of him, she made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to talk to him. He almost laughed at the situation, the irony hitting him like a brick wall. So this is what it feels like, I’m surprised that she was able to put up with me for all those months Link thought to himself. They didn't talk for the rest of the way back.

Usually after these big dinners, they would walk to the kitchen then back to her room to have some food together, but Link knew that wouldn't happen tonight and knew that she would probably go into her room without a word. But when they reached her room, Link would usually hold the door for her and she would give him a “goodnight” with a smile, but his time Zelda opened the door and stood in the doorway. 

“Um, goodnight. I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow.” Link turned to take his leave but was stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“Please, come in.”

He couldn’t refuse his liege's command, so in they went. He’d been in her room plenty of times before, whether it was just because she was bored and wanted someone to talk to or assisting her in her never ending experiments. But, he’d rarely been in there at night, it just never sat right with him. With her asking him to come in, all he could do was follow her in.

She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and untied her braids. He didn’t want to upset her even more, so he just stood awkwardly by the door. When she finished with her braids, she looked over at him, gave him a small smile and patted the spot next to her. If he was nervous about being in her room at night, he felt his stomach doing somersaults at the mere idea of him sitting in her bed with her. But, he knew that she wanted him to be here, so he sat next to her. They just sat in silence, not the friendly silence that they had established recently, but the tense silence that neither of them missed. Link wanted to say something, but he knew that she was the type of person who despised the questions “Are you ok?” or “What’s the matter?”. He knew this when he asked her earlier, but he felt like he had to ask. 

“I...I hoped that with this whole Calamity nonsense, people would stop seeing me as an object. Before father announced the threat to the nobility, so many approached father for my hand in marriage. Some would even approach me asking for my hand, they ranged from fifteen years old to well over fifty. Fifty! I wasn’t even sixteen and there were fifty year old men asking a child to marry them.” She took a deep breath before she continued. “I’m not naive either, I understand that eventually I will have to marry someone, whether it be out of love or convenience. It isnt getting married that bothers me, it’s the fact that nearly all of these suitors only see me as a way to get into power, their only chance to cement their family into history and fame. And after they used me for all I’m worth, I'll be discarded.”

Link didn’t know what to say, she opened up to him before, but nothing about this side of her. It had normally only been about her mother or her powers. He was about to say something, but she put her hand on his knee, stopping him in his tracks.

“And I knew that Haturo wasn’t going to be any different. He may be the most self obsessed, egotistical knight in the castle and that is saying something. I knew he only saw me as an object so i shouldn’t have been surprised when he….” She wasn’t able to finish as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. 

She could feel his muscles tense up and saw his jaw clench. She saw that look on his face only once before, during the Yiga attack. 

“What did he do?” 

She never considered Link scary before, but if she didn’t know that voice was his, she would have thought it was a Yiga assassin with how cold it was. Looking at his face,there was no expression, and she knew that whenever he did that around her he was either mad, sad or a mixture of the two. Wiping the tears out of her vision she continued. 

“Well h-he started the walk off by pulling me closer and saying how beautiful I was and how I was destined to be a great ruler with a great husband. And then he….he touched me. And kissed me. And...an-” 

“You don’t have to finish.” Link said, trying to hide the venom in his voice. 

“I want to. You’re the only one I trust with this. I pushed him away and told him I did not think of him that way, but that didn’t stop him. I thought he was going to….you know, but thank Hylia that a patrol was returning so I basically ran back to the dining room.”

The room was silent for a few minutes. Link knew that he needed to calm down, or at least make it look like he was calm for her. She didn’t need him to be mad right now, right now she needs him to be calm. After a few minutes she thinks that he regrets following her in here.

“I’m so stupid Link, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to load all of this onto you. I just need to get used to this.”

“No! I’m sorry, you know words aren’t my strong suit, I just didn’t know what to say. But, if there is one thing I do know is that you have nothing to be sorry for, this is what friends are for. We talk to each other, and share our burdens, remember?” He said putting his hand on top of her hand that was still resting on his knee.

“I remember.”

“Good, then you remember telling me that we are in this together, and we are. So don’t ever think that, I will always listen to you.”

He didn’t have enough time to react as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a bone shattering hug. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist and return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment on how I can improve!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment any way I can improve!

Link didn’t know how long they just sat there, holding each other. After the first few minutes, he stopped trying to count and started to rub up and down her back. He knew that eventually they would have to let go, but right now he could care less. She was the first one to pull away, but kept her hands on his shoulders. If he had any choice in the matter, he would never want this moment to end. 

“Thank you. Really, thank you Link.” She said as she started to pull her arms off of his shoulders, he almost wanted to reach out and grab them. 

“I'm just doing what any good friend would do.” He said with a shrug. “Are you going to be alright, want me to beat him up for you?”

“No, maybe. Don’t worry about me, this hasn’t been the first time that this has happened and it surely won’t be the last. Haturo isn’t an abnormality among the nobility, there many as self obsessed and egotistic as he is. Many suitors have some and gone, he is no different.” 

“Wait, you know about the betrothal?” Link asked with his eyes wide in surprise. If she knew then why was she so calm before dinner?

“Link, I may get caught up in my own world but I’m not stupid! Why else would Father set up a dinner with another noble family where only the father and oldest son around my age are present? This wasn’t the first betrothal dinner I attended, all I have to do is tell Father what he did and that should be the end of it.”

“Well, when you put it that way...I guess I’m oblivious to things like that.” Link said with a laugh.

“More than you know.” Zelda said under her breath. “Well, thank you for listening to my rambling. I know that we have a long journey tomorrow, so I don’t want to keep you up.”

Link could take a hint, so he got up from her bed. “Ok, as long as you are alright. If you want to talk more, you know where to find me. Goodnight, Princess.” 

“Wait!” Her voice made him stop in his tracks, he turned around just in time to see her wrap him in another bone crushing hug. “Goodnight, Link. And remember when it’s just us, it’s Zelda.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sen had known Link ever since the Hero arrived at the castle with the Master Sword, and in the short time he had known the man, he had rarely seen any emotion present on his face. So when he saw Link with a look of white, hot anger, it gave him pause. He knew that his guard duty was about to get interesting. 

“What a lovely night isn’t it, Link?” Sen asked, hoping to not get a taste of the Hero’s wrath. 

“Where’s Haturo? You share the night shift, correct?” He spitted out Haturo as he avoided Sen’s gaze.

“U-um, yeah usually. But, since his dinner with the King tonight I think he is out celebrating at a pub in Castletown.” Sen replied, holding onto his sword tighter.

“Which one?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Barkeep! Another round for me and my friends!” 

A woman in her late 30s approached the group with another pint of ale. Instead of pouring each of them another cup, she just left the pint on the table. “You boys need to be outta here when you’re finished with that.”

“You see that? You see how commoners treat us knights? It’s disgraceful.” Haturo said while pouring his companions another drink. 

Immediately following his dinner with the King and his soon to be wife, Haturo gathered his two closest friends to go and celebrate his betrothal. His first idea was to escort the Princess back to her room to continue where they had been so rudely interrupted, but the peasant masquerading as a Hero beat him to it. He knew what his first command as King would be, to send that so-called Hero back to the shit hole that he crawled out from. 

“Well, I’m sure as soon as you’re in charge, it will all change for the better right?” Amer said, taking a sip from his cup. 

“You’re dam-oh!” Haturo squeaked as he went to grab his belt. “Excuse me, I need to go relieve myself!” 

Haturo nearly sprinted out the door and into the streets of Castletown. Normally, he would admire the impressive, some would call imposing Hyrule Castle blocking half of the night sky. He would normally tell himself, one day that will all be mine. But, seeing as he was about to piss himself, so he held off his ego trip until after his release. 

Turning left, he ran into an alley that ran parallel to the pub, all while unbuckling his pants. He reached the wall and let out a sigh as he was able to finally release. He was so focused on his situation, that he almost didn’t notice a hooded figure walk down the same alley as him. 

“Give me another moment, and I will be out of here.” Haturo told the figure as he pulled his pants up, but the figure didn’t seem to even acknowledge him. Not even as he got closer and closer to him. It was then that he released this man could be a threat. He went to reach for his sword at his side, but realized he left it back at the castle. 

“Don’t come any closer! I’m a Royal Guard, you hurt me and lose your head at the gallows!” he said, trying to come off as intimidating and failing. Without his sword, how could he defend himself? He wasn’t able to think of an answer as the figure lunged towards him. Haturo didn’t even have enough time to react before the figures fist hit him in the nose, hard. He covered his nose as blood started to trickle down his face. The figure took this opportunity to punch him again, this time in the stomach. 

With Haturo still reeling from the punch, the figure grabbed his Haturo’s hair, and flung him into a wall. Instead of lying down and letting this figure kill him, Haturo started to get up in an attempt to defend himself. He looked at the figure standing a few feet away, not moving or making any attempt to attack him. It almost seemed as if it was letting him get his bearings. Haturo took advantage of this, taking a swing at the figure, and missed. The figure again didn't make any attempt at a counter strike. So Hatruo took another swing, and this time instead of ducking out of the way, the figure blocked his strike and took a hold of his wrist. Leaving his arm outstretched in front of him.

Haturo knew what would come next, they had practiced these exact moves a hundred times in training. Even though he knew what came next, it didn’t make it hurt any less. With a quick hard strike to the elbow, Haturo’s left arm was broken. Any fight left in the man was gone, he was left on his knees holding his arm as blood from his broken nose trickled down his shirt. He just hoped that whoever this figure was, it just wanted his money.

“Who...what..do you want from me?” Haturo said, with his good arm reaching in his pocket, revealing various colored rupees. “Please, if it’s my money you are after….take it! Please don’t kill me, I haven’t done anything wrong!”

The figure slapped his hand, letting the rupees clank across the alley floor. “Oh please, we all know that’s a lie.”

Wait, Haturo knew that voice. The usually cold, unemotive voice filled with absolute anger. The figure pulls down his hood revealing the Hylian Champion. Haturo had only seen Link in the comforts of the castle, where he had seen Link as a pushover, a weak man. But, he knew that right now that Link was anything but. In one second, that feeling was replaced with anger.

“You ever...EVER touch her again, and I won’t use my hands next time. I won’t hesitate to gut you where you stand.” Link said grabbing the hilt of the Master Sword.

“Who-who do you think you are! I am...I am your future King! I can touch who I want, whenever I want. And especially her! She is to be my wife.” Hatruo said, trying to intimidate the Hero.

“But she isn’t yet? Is she? And as far as I can tell, that means you’re not King yet. And with what you pulled tonight, I doubt your coronation is even still happening.” Link replied, clearly not phased by Haturo’s threat. 

“Liar! I was only doing what is expected of a betrothed couple. And what would you even know of what that means, peasant! Your parents probably met at the local brothel and out you came!” 

Link ignored Haturo’s insults and turned to leave the alley. 

“I’ll tell everyone about this! You’ll never see the light of day ever again. And as soon as the Calamity is defeated, you’ll hang from the gallows!” Haturo screamed at him. This stopped Link in his tracks, and Haturo smiled to himself thinking that he got to the Hero. 

When Link turned to face Haturo, he expected to see fear in his eyes, but instead was met with a smile. A smile! The same man who never showed any emotion was smiling at him! What shocked the man ever more was when he heard a chuckle. 

“Oh, I would love it for you to tell everyone about this. Sure, I would probably be thrown in jail. But, you seemed to forget what that means. That means that you would have to tell everyone that a dumb peasant farmboy from Hatento kicked your ass. If you can tell everyone that, more power to you.” With that, Link left the alley leaving Haturo alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ding! Dong!

The bells of the Cathedral in Castletown awoke Zelda with a start. Looking out of her window she saw the sun’s rays start to come over the horizon, a beautiful day for a pilgrimage. Sitting up she stretched, feeling the cracks in her bones, a particularly loud crack came from her neck. She was all too familiar with this particular sore spot, she’s had neck pain problems for years. For the longest time her father merely chalked it up to her imagination or how she slept, but Link always told her it was because she “kept her nose in her books too much.” Just thinking of her knight made her remember all of last night.

“Oh Goddess.” She said to herself, throwing her head in her hands. Sure they had talked about their personal lives to each other before, but it rarely had to do with something that wasn’t related to the Calamity. She got him to open up about his family a few times, but could tell it was a touchy subject for him, so she dropped the subject. Otherwise they mostly tuck to talking about their impending doom at the hands of the Calamity. 

“Princess! Are you awake?” 

Zelda nearly fell out of bed at the sound of banging on her door. She was so deep in thought that she forgot that her handmaidens would help her pack for her trip to the Spring of Power. Jumping out of bed, she walked to her door and opened it to reveal two of her handmaidens. The one who yelled at her was Hilda, an upper middle aged woman who helped raise her mother and herself after her mother passed. The other one, Zelda didn’t recognize. 

“Oh so you decided to sleep in today? The same day that you are meant to leave for a Holy Spring?” the older woman said with a smirk.

“Oh stuff it, Hilda.” Zelda replied, letting the two women into the room. Zelda had her pack out, filling it with her diary, research journal and a spare change of clothes. The more and more that she went on these trips with Link, she realised that she didn’t really need help packing, but her father insisted. Apparently according to him, since she was incapable of unlocking her Divine Power, she was unable to pack her own things.

“Excuse me? That kind of language isn’t appropriate for a Princess. I think you've been spending too much time around that farm boy knight of yours.” If anyone else had said that, Zelda would have felt insulted. Not for herself, but insulting Link by calling him ‘farm boy". But, Zelda knew the soft spot that the old woman had for Link. Before Zelda could have responded in an equally snarky way, she heard the other handmaiden speak.

“Um, Princess would you want me to brush your hair?” 

Zelda looked at the woman with an eyebrow raised, sure she had handmaidens brush her hair before, but not in years. She was about to tell her that, but Hilda spoke for her. “Oh, Princess, this is Asha. She’s brand new, so be patient with her.” 

“No thank you, Asha. There really is no point if it will be a mess as soon as I leave.” Zelda said with an apologetic look on her face. She had been through plenty of servants over the years, so she had gotten used to this a few years ago. So she didn’t blame the woman for trying to do her job, but being the Princess’s handmaiden was a fairly easy job. Considering how the Princess preferred to do most things on her own. 

“Yeah, our job is mostly just making sure she doesn't tear a hole in her dress or making sure she doesn’t undo her braids.” Hilda jokes, “We’ll stay here until Sir Link arrives, then you two can be on your way.”

Speaking of Link, Zelda wondered where he could be. He usually beat her handmaidens to her chambers every morning for as long as she could remember. Must have had a long night the Princess thought to herself. “Well, since I was indisposed of last night, did I miss anything exciting?”

“Well, other than a rumor of a knight getting very familiar with a servant girl, no. It was a particularly boring evening.” The older woman said.

“Oh, did you not hear Miss Hilda? About Sir Haturo’s run in with Yiga assassins last night?”

Both Hilda and Zelda looked at the young woman, who shrunk under their gaze. Even at the mention of his name, she could feel that same feeling of dread. But, she knew that he wouldn’t be her betrothed for long after she told her father what happened. That feeling of dread was quickly replaced by curiosity, and she leaned forward in her chair.

“What? No way! That pompous boy is clearly lying.” 

“I don’t think so, ma’am. I was leaving the guards quarters last night, when I saw Sir Haturo, being carried by two other knights covered in bruises, and his arm was clearly broken. I thought he had been in some bar fight, until he said that it was Yiga.” the young servant said. 

Asha was about to continue when a loud knock was heard, Zelda told whoever it was that the door was unlocked, and the door opened to reveal Link wearing his Champions Tunic with bags under his eyes. That struck the Princess as odd, even if Link got less than an hour of sleep he wouldn’t have any hint that showed it. So seeing him with visible drowsiness gave her pause, but she made sure not to show it.

“Ladies, Princess.” Link said in a quiet tone, bowing them. 

“Ah Link, you take the scenic route here? Never mind that, here are the Princesses belongings, I’m sure you can make yourself useful and bring those down to the horses while we get the Princess dressed.” Hilda told the knight, his only response was a curt nod as he grabbed Zelda’s bag as left with a bow. Zelda had to hold in her amusement at Link, the Hero of Hyrule, being bossed around by the same elderly woman who changed her diapers. She shook her head as she got her riding gear from Hilda. The older woman saw her amusement and couldn't help but comment. 

“Do you enjoy it when I boss your boyfriend around, princess?” 

Any amusement that Zelda had quickly disappeared as she nearly fell over since she was getting her pants on. She must have let her affections towards Link become more noticeable than she thought. She knew that Hilda must have suspected a few things, but she never thought that Hilda would ever voice her suspicions. 

“I...I have no idea what you are talking about, Hilda.” 

“Oh please, I've seen you go through knight after knight as a bodyguard, as well as countless suitors. And you never so much as batted an eye at any of them, except for this one. You got it bad for that boy.” the older woman said with a smile. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was in a great mood. 

That was something he wouldn’t have expected last night, standing guard in the dining room, watching the girl he loved being pawned off like some horse. But, he was in a good mood. Especially after a very enlightening conversation with Zelda after dinner and a very therapeutic meeting with Haturo. As much as he tried to convince himself that his mood was due to his heart to heart with Zelda, it was mostly due to his meeting with Haturo. 

Judging from the face that he wasn’t in the dungeons right now, Haturo must have spun some heroic tale about him saving some damsel from thugs or Yiga. He had to admit that even with Haturo’s pride on the line, he would rather see Link suffer even at the cost of his pride. Thankfully, he proved to be just as vain as he suspected. Just as he finished packing the Princess's mount, Royal he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

“I thought I told you that I preferred to pack my own things, Sir Link.” 

“Well, since you decided to take your time getting here, I thought I should just do it.” He said as he turned around, “How about next time, you pack my things.”

“Oh please, I don’t want to go anywhere near that bottomless pit of a bag you have.” she said as she grabbed Link’s outstretched hand, helping her mount her horse. “I swear, you need to give that bag to Purah, she could do great things with it.”

Link got onto Epona, clicked his tongue and followed Zelda out the castle proper and into Castletown. “I don’t want Purah’s paws anywhere near my bag, she’ll probably turn it into a weapon and want to test it out on me.”

Zelda’s only response was a giggle. They fell into a comfortable silence as they made it through the Castletown gates and into the wild. While they weren’t saying anything, they were thinking at a mile a minute. After an hour of silence, Zelda decided to finally break the silence.

“I’m sure you heard that Haturo fought off Yiga assassins last night. He seemed to have a few bruises and broken bones too.” Even with Link only seeing the back of her head, he could almost see the smile on her face. “Thank you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Thanks to all of your comments and kudos. I have a few other ideas for fics, but have no idea when I'll finally get around to writing them, hopefully sooner rather than later. Thanks again!


End file.
